Norah
Nox, known to Aurora as Norah, is the secondary antagonist of the 2014 2D adventure/rpg/puzzle video game, Child of Light. She joins as one of the members of Aurora's party and claims to help Aurora find her way back home to Austria. In reality, Norah is the youngest daughter of Queen Umbra and seeks to dominate Lemuria with her mother and her older sister Cordelia. Biography After Aurora helps Finn restore the Capilli Village, she leaves to the Windmills. There, she unexpectedly finds her half-sister Norah, who claims that she was forced through a mirror ending up in Lemuria like Aurora. When Aurora brings along Robert, a merchant belonging to the mouse-like Bolmus Populi, Norah expresses disgust and reluctance to bring him along to the party. Nevertheless, she presents herself as a just warrior, protective of Aurora, and willing to help Aurora defeat Queen Umbra. After surviving the events of Chapter 6, she convinces Aurora to come with her through a magical mirror and leave her friends behind in Lemuria. Leading Aurora to believe the mirror would take them back to Austria, it instead led to the Forgotten Tower where Queen Umbra and Cordelia were waiting. There, Norah reveals that her real name is Nox and that she tricked Aurora into meeting Umbra. With her previous personality being reveal to be nothing but a lie, Nox helps Umbra lock up and torture Aurora and all of the members of her party. Nox last appears in the final chapter hiding in the Temple of the Sun. When Aurora arrives, Nox mocks Aurora, claiming that she's a disgrace for "cavorting with insects and common folk" before gleefully releasing nerve gas to kill her younger half-sister. After this trap fails, Nox transforms into a white, tentacled water dragon before ultimately being killed by Aurora and her friends to reclaim the Sun. Personality Unlike her impulsive older sister Cordelia, Norah is a cunning, deceitful, and manipulative girl who deceives Aurora into joining the party. She later manipulates Aurora to abandon her friends so they could return to Austria, only to lead her younger half-sibling right to Queen Umbra. While she claims to admire Aurora, Nox's unhinged expressions after revealing her betrayal make her statements rather mocking toward Aurora's innocence. Norah/Nox is also a vituperative and xenophobic person who expresses particularly strong disgust to the Bolmus Populi, viewing them as vermin rather than cohabitants of Lemuria. Moreover, once Aurora was imprisoned, Nox helps her mother and sister imprison and torture Aurora's party companions. Nox is also very well-prepared and expedient for any surprise encounters, as seen in the Temple of the Sun when she tries to kill Aurora with nerve gas and spike-laden walls. Powers and Abilities When the game first introduces Norah, she claims that her powers come from magic rings by the Lady of the Forest. This is highly likely to be a lie she told to Aurora, given the later revelation that she's the youngest of Umbra's two daughters. When she joins Aurora's party, her arsenal largely consists of Charm and Petrification spells, allowing her to cast spells quicker while potentially leaving her foes to become paralyzed. She also has the ability to make herself as well as party members temporarily immune to being interrupted, allowing herself and the party to cast their attacks and magic as planned. As the game's penultimate boss, Nox uses her dark magic to transform herself into a white, tentacled water dragon. In this form, Norah uses her tentacles to deal quick blows, leaving the rest of her body to deliver slow but catastrophic water-based damage to defeat her foes. If she's ever interrupted during her casting time, she will use an unstoppable counter-buff which would prevent her from being interrupted again for a brief period of time. Fortunately for Aurora and her allies, Norah is susceptible to lightning damage, making Emerald gems and lightning-based attacks highly useful against her. Moreover, Genovefa can brush off her attacks as she is naturally resistant to water-based damage. Gallery Norah.png|Norah Nox.jpg|Nox aka Norah. Norah_reveal.jpg|Norah revealing who she really is. Monster!Nox.jpg|Nox's monster form. Trivia * Nox is Latin for "night", which is ironic given that she is always seen in white clothing. * Nox is as well the name for the goddess of night, the Roman counterpart to the the Greek goddess of darkness, Nyx. Category:Traitor Category:Female Category:Video Game Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Liars Category:Supremacists Category:Xenophobes Category:Sadists Category:Dragons Category:Siblings Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Torturer Category:Monsters Category:Trickster Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Cowards Category:Arrogant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Polluters Category:Thief Category:Psychological Abusers